Wizarding University
''NOTE: While we encourage people to join in on this and being creative and the like, why not try using one of the already established campuses? Keep in mind that the Wizarding population is fairly limited after all, and there are A LOT of campuses already listed!! Also remember your charrie could always apparate and therefore not need to live in the precise location! '' Since its founding in 1108, Wizarding University has established a tradition of excellence in magical higher education. Now with fifteen campuses worldwide, this network of independent universities provides the modern witch or wizard the means to connect with this tradition while looking to the future. Admission information can be obtained by owling Ms. Scylla Rosetta-Stone at the Scotland campus. Application can be made by owling NEWT scores, two letters of recommendation, and a two scroll parchment essay themed "My Inspiration" to the admission office at the campus of choice. Areas of Study *Advanced Charms *Advanced Transfiguration *Alchemy *Arithmancy *Astronomy *Behavioral Sciences (Anthropology/Archaelogy) *Business Administration & Management *Cryptozoology/Magizoology *Diplomacy & Wizarding Relations *Experimental Magic & Research *Foreign Language *Herbology *History/History of Magic *Journalism/Literature Studies *Metallurgy/Metal Charming *Pre-Healer Studies *Primary & Secondary Wizarding Education *Potions *Rune Study *Magical Sports Science & Management * Wandlore *Wizarding Communications *Wizarding Law For complete list, contact the administration office at the campus of choice. Not all programs of study offered at every campus. Campus Locations *Montreal, Quebec, Canada *Hong Kong, China *Cairo, Egypt *Addis Ababa, Ethiopia *Athens, Greece *Crete, Greece (satellite campus, under administration by the Athens Campus) *Mumbai, India *Naples, Italy *Madrid, Spain *Wellington, New Zealand *Sydney, Australia *Darwin, Australia (satellite campus, under administration by the Sydney Campus) *St. Petersburg, Russia *Edinburgh, Scotland *Ambleside, Cumbria, UK (satellite campus, under administration by the Edinburgh Campus) *London, UK (satellite campus, under administration by the Edinburgh Campus) *Istanbul, Turkey *Salem, Massachusetts, USA *Cuquenan Tepui, Venezuela *Stuttgart, Germany Additional campuses to open by 2100: *Antarctica *Kyoto, Japan Known Graduates: *Althea Schirmer - Darwin Satellite campus, Magical Metallurgy and Advanced Experimental Charms *Airey Flamsteed - Edinburgh campus, Astronomy and Experimental Magic *Arwen Eventide - Edinburgh campus, Alchemy and Experimental Magic *Asami Nakamura - Astronomy and Experimental Magic *Basil Keegan Skeeter - Edinburgh campus, Rune Studies, Journalism/Literature Studies, Wizarding Communications *Charmayne LeBlanc - Salem campus, Experimental Magic and Research *Copernicus Kettleburn - Cairo campus, Archaeology & Linguistic Anthropology *Dean Benson - Edinburgh campus, Wizarding Law *Demarcus Diggle - Edinburgh campus, Herbology *Everett Scabior - Crete campus, History *Gavin McNally - Experimental Magic and Research *Genevieve James - Edinburgh campus, Potions *Hazel Ward - Edinburgh campus, Advanced Potions & Behavioral Studies *Hecate Lafay - Edinburgh campus, Potions *Hunter Bones - Edinburgh campus, Journalism *Ivy Bunbury - Edinburgh campus, Journalism/Literature Studies *Javier 'Javy' Curtis Thompson - Madrid campus, Cryptozoology/Magizoology and Potions *Kaishu Shiradou - Pre-Healer Studies *Kyle Tanner - Edinburgh campus, Wizarding Law and Laws of Transportational Magic *Kylie Rewuri- Sydney campus, Magizoology/Cryptozoology and Wizarding Communications *Marshall Davies - Cairo campus, Archaeology and Rune Study *Medusa Dischell - Montreal Campus, Business Administration and Management *Nerida Eventide - Edinburgh Campus, Herbology and Wizarding Communications *Paris Emily Greenwood - Edinburgh campus, Potions *Rachel Rider - London campus, Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Charms *Robert Bunbury - Cairo campus, Potions *Simon Bennett - Edinburgh campus, Wizarding Law *Sky-Light Nightingale- Naples campus Wizarding Law and Advanced Charms *Tancred Adara - Edinburgh campus, Cryptozoology/Magizoology and Wizarding Communications *Wes Ferguson - Sydney campus, Contemporary Wizarding History and Advanced Defense Techniques *William W. Williamson - Edinburgh campus, Cryptozoology/Magizoology and Wizarding Communications Known Faculty: *Abraham Botros - Rune Study, Cairo WU *Althea Schirmer - Magical Metallurgy and Advanced Experimental Charms, Darwin WU *Anastasia Truebridge - Advanced Herbological Studies, Cairo WU *Ethan Truebridge - Magical History and Ancient Magical Languages, Cairo WU *Fauna Smethwyck - Wizarding Archaeology and Egyptology, Cairo WU *Copernicus Kettleburn - Wizarding Archaeology and Egyptology, Cairo WU *Gavin McNally - Experimental Magic and Research (Associate Professor), Edinburgh WU *Celeste Gert - Astronomy, Edinburgh WU *Rachel Rider - Advanced Charms and Etymology of Incantations, London WU *Oakey Gunter - Rune Study (Associate Professor), Cairo WU Category:Wizarding schools